


Stolen Moments

by HappyandPaigeShipper16 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/HappyandPaigeShipper16





	Stolen Moments

Paige pushed open the door to Happy's apartment, intending to grab her purse, which she had left behind. She immediately saw her purse, on the table on the other side of the couch. She heard a stifled moan, as she came around the side of the couch to grab her purse.  
"Oh, Paige, don't stop," she heard in a stifled voice that was obviously Happy's.  
The mechanic was lying on the couch with her fingers moving between her legs, and Paige could tell immediately what she was doing. Paige let out an involuntary gasp when she saw her friend masturbating, and Happy's eyes snapped open.  
"Paige," she shouted, "what are you doing here?"  
Happy attempted to cover up what she was doing, but it was too late. The mechanic pulled her fingers free, pulling up her pants. The sight of Happy masturbating, and the panicked reaction she had aroused Paige, and she moved to the brunette's side. She leaned down and kissed Happy on the lips. Happy froze, and then after a moment leaned into the kiss just before Paige broke away.  
"I know what you were doing. I also heard you moaning my name. I didn't know you were attracted to me."  
"Paige, I...."  
"No, don't worry. I thought it was pretty damn hot, actually."  
Happy prepared to speak, but Paige cut the other woman off with a kiss on the lips, pulling her up. Happy's arms snaked around Paige's waist, and the taller blond leaned down to kiss the brunette. Paige's tongue slid into Happy's mouth, and Paige's arms went down to Happy's ass. Paige lifted Happy, gripping the other woman by the ass. Happy's legs wrapped around Paige's chest, and they continued to kiss passionately. Paige pressed Happy up against the counter in the mechanic's kitchen, and Happy's arms flew out to the sides, knocking a couple of cups off the counter. Paige pinned Happy against the wall, practically ripping the woman's shirt and bra off. Paige pushed a finger inside of Happy, causing the genius to moan. Happy's legs slid down Paige's back and the single mother took her finger out of Happy. Happy pulled Paige's white t-shirt off, and unhooked the other woman's black lace bra. She kissed Paige's neck, and gently bit, beginning to suck. Paige moaned softly, and Happy's kisses descended to Paige's belly button. She licked the woman's navel, and then unhooked her pants and pulled them down. Happy pulled down Paige's panties, which were already soaked. She gently bit the fold of skin just above Paige's entrance, and began to suck. Paige moaned softly, bunching her fingers in Happy's hair.

"Oh god, hap, I'm gonna cum," Paige cried out after a couple of minutes of being eaten out.

Sure enough, she did, her walls tightening and then releasing. She sprayed her juices onto Happy's face and onto the other woman's tongue with a sharp cry of pleasure. Happy took her mouth off Paige's core, and erotically licked the cum off her lips. They kissed again, and Paige sat on a slightly reclined chair, one knee bent up with her foot resting on the edge of the chair. Happy moved in, straddling her raised leg and grinding herself against Paige's thigh. Soon Happy cummed, her juices spraying onto Paige's bare leg. Happy rose, kissing Paige again. Paige rose as well, and then the brunette laid on her back with a pillow under her hips. Paige positioned herself so she was sitting on Happy's crotch, and the genius used one of her legs to rub Paige's core. Soon Paige cummed, throwing her head back and crying out when a powerful orgasm swept through her. She cummed into Happy's mouth and all over the other woman's face. They separated, and kissed again, then fell asleep in a spooning position on the couch.


End file.
